Oil and gas hydrocarbons are typically found within geological features, such as below land surfaces or sea floors. Such hydrocarbons may be found in commercial quantities in “traps” or “pockets” of various types. These traps or pockets may include pools of water located below the hydrocarbons, the hydrocarbons typically being less dense than water. When a pipe is driven into the ground to access the fluid hydrocarbons located in a trap, it is desirable to drive the intake end of the pipe as low as possible into the hydrocarbon pool so that a maximum quantity of hydrocarbons may be drawn out of the trap. However, when the intake end of a pipe is driven close to an underlying pool of water, or close to the boundary layer between a pool of water and an overlying pool of hydrocarbons, the intake pipe may be prone to draw water along with the hydrocarbons, especially when the flow rate is particularly high. This effect, commonly known as “coning,” typically involves swirling or cyclonic motion or flow of the upper portion of the water layer as it is drawn into the intake pipe. Thus, the water layer may rise above its natural settling level in the vicinity of the intake pipe when overlying hydrocarbons are being drawn into the pipe and, undesirably, enter the intake pipe.